


A Different Kind of Work Out

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gay Space Rocks, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they're cruising towards earth in the hand ship, Peridot goes to talk to Jasper, only to see the quartz working out. After she suffers a mini heart attack while watching her pump iron, Peridot finds herself in Jasper's bed.<br/>Not that she minds that.<br/>Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Work Out

Peridot was fairly certain that her commander had a crush on her.

She was an intelligent gem, made for engineering and computing, and had been manufactured to be very good at her various techie jobs. Subsequently, Peridot was extremely good at math; and that included calculating percentages.

So when Peridot deduced that there was a 96% likelihood that Jasper liked her, she was nearly positive that she was correct.

And there was a 98% chance that she liked Jasper back.

But there was only a success rate of 63% if she were to talk to her commander about her feelings.

Peridot wanted to act upon her feelings, she really did. But Jasper was over seven feet of gorgeous, bronzed muscle, and she was four foot seven inches of awkward comebacks, soft curves, and limb enhancers, and no matter what her calculations said, she was, understandably, nervous.

Presently, Peridot was plugged into her ship’s command center, monitoring their course for earth. She felt at once a part of the ship and separate, and the feeling of unity she drew from the controls gave her peace of mind.  
The ship was nearly empty, with just Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper aboard. From her position in the index finger of the ship’s hand, Peridot could sense the lapis in her cell at the end of the pinky, and Jasper lifting weights in her room in the tip of the middle finger. She recalled Jasper requesting that finger particularly, finding amusement in the earthly gesture of giving someone ‘the finger.’

Peridot sighed, seeing that nothing was amiss, and disconnected herself from the ship’s commands. She wanted to talk to her commander, to discuss anything at all so that she could look in those kohl-rimmed eyes and feel herself melt—but the idea of walking in on Jasper exercising sent a warm throb to her core…

“Fuck it,” Peridot muttered aloud, “I like her, I want to sleep with her, why not?”

Standing up, Peridot removed her visor and ran her detached fingers through her pale blonde poof of hair, imagining her nerves being smoothed along with her hair.

Peridot strode purposefully down the hallways of her ship, heading for Jasper’s quarters. She ran through different greetings she could say, her nerves making each one more ridiculous than the last.

All too soon, the green gem stood outside of the red-painted door of her commander’s room. She took a deep, unneeded breath and knocked before she could chicken out.

“’S open,” Jasper grunted when she heard the knock at her door. Jasper returned her focus to the bar she was bench-pressing, ignoring her visitor. The warrior was almost done with her fifty reps of the four-hundred-pound weight, and her breath puffed out with each push of her muscles.

Peridot nearly had a heart attack when the door slid open to reveal Jasper flat on her back on the bench, feet on either side as she worked out. She was wearing tight black shorts and an orange cut-off tank, her thick mane pulled into a sloppy bun. Sweat dripped down her form, rolling around bulging muscles and glistening in the reddish light.

 _Holy fuck, she’s hot,_ Peridot couldn’t help but think. She leaned against the doorjamb, her knees suddenly weak with want.

Jasper hoisted the bar a last time with an explosive grunt before resting it on the hooks provided. She levered her body into a sitting position, grabbing a towel and wiping it across the back of her neck. Her chest heaved with each unnecessary breath, and Peridot had to put an inordinate amount of focus into not staring at her breasts.

“Yes?” Jasper finally asked, raising an eyebrow at the gem in front of her. Jasper couldn’t deny that she found Peridot attractive, and that was saying a lot from the veteran warrior, who had fairly high standards. Jasper also couldn’t deny that the relationship between the two of them had grown from purely professional to friendship and now to something more—not that she would never admit it. She had a reputation to uphold, and that reputation didn’t include showing any feelings besides bloodlust.

“Uhm,” Peridot faltered nervously.  What should she say?

She took a few steps into the room, her expressive green eyes darting around so as not to stare. Jasper had commissioned her area of the ship be painted in warmer shades of yellow and orange, and it was a nice change from the sterile green of the rest of the vessel. Peridot’s quick gaze roamed over the various exercise equipment, flashed across the door to the showers—slightly open, allowing the faint scent of cinnamon to waft into the main room—through another door, Peridot glimpsed a large, fluffy bed.

“Hi,” Peridot finally went with, then let out a groan, massaging her gem with two fingers.

_Shit.  Real smooth, Peridot._

Jasper laughed, a deep, throaty sound that made Peridot’s spine shiver warmly.

“Hi, yourself, little green,” Jasper replied, standing up at making her way towards the bathroom. “Something I can help you with?”

“Uhm, no, not really,” Peridot stumbled over her words, following Jasper to the shower door. Jasper leaned against the doorway, staring down at the smaller gem. Working out always made her horny, and she was trying to make it to the cold showers before she did something stupid like try and kiss Peridot.

“Just wanted to chat with the ol’ commander?” Jasper chuckled, noticing the way Peridot stood much closer than necessary in the relative quiet of the room, as if she couldn’t hear her.

Or as if she wanted to be close to Jasper.

“I’ve been wanting to have a 'chat’ with you for some time now,” Peridot admitted openly. She calculated that a warrior like Jasper would appreciate her not beating around the bush.

“Is that so?” asked Jasper, raising an eyebrow again. “Well, I’d love to stay and talk, Peri, but I’m in pretty dire need of a shower.”

Peridot felt a little throb go through her gem when Jasper said the nickname. Perhaps she wasn’t as brutish as she let on?

“I can wait,” Peridot managed to get out. “Do try not to use all of the clean water.”

With that, the green techie turned and plopped down on the bench press, pulling up a screen with her fingers and busying herself with some reports for Yellow Diamond.

Jasper stared at Peridot for another moment before disappearing into the showers, phasing her clothing off and pulling her sweaty hair down from its bun. The warrior stood directly under the jet when she turned the water on, allowing the icy stream to cool her fevered skin.

The tall warrior quickly scrubbed the sweat from her hair and skin, rinsing off before the water even had a chance to heat up and climbing out. She pulled a clean towel off the wall and dried off swiftly, oddly in a hurry to get back to Peridot.

Peridot looked up when Jasper reappeared a few minutes later, and tried to keep her tongue from lolling out of her mouth. Jasper’s hair was drying, fluffing back up around her head like a cloud, and she had phased on a pair of tight leggings, a maroon tank top, and nothing else.  
“You wanted to talk to me?” Commander Jasper prompted, leaning against the wall as she ruffled her drying hair with a towel.

“I wanted to do more than talk,” Peridot mumbled under her breath as she dissipated her screen and returned her floating fingers to their place at her wrist. Jasper, who had hearing sharp as glass, heard her comment and grinned. She was right; Peri did like her!

“Yes, I did,” Peridot said louder, getting up and closing the distance between her and Jasper. Her commander smelled wonderful, like cinnamon and orange slices, if her logs of earthly food were anything close to accurate.

Jasper smirked at her, pushing off the wall and flinging the towel over a pull-up bar on the wall. Turning back towards the smaller gem, Jasper placed one hand next to Peridot’s head, leaning her weight on the wall behind the green gem. Jasper placed her other hand on her hip, enjoying the sight of Peridot’s cheeks flushing emerald at their proximity.

“What was it you wanted to discuss?” Jasper rasped, her voice pitched low and throaty.  She had Peridot caged against the wall, less than a foot from her face.  Peridot swallowed, feeling absolutely dwarfed by the tall warrior even with her limb enhancers, her mind going blank. A small bluish-green tongue flicked over suddenly dry lips as Peridot’s gaze travelled down Jasper’s neck to her bosom, their height difference placing it right at eye level.

Jasper’s smile grew wider as Peridot bit her lip, unconsciously pressing herself against the wall. The warrior tilted Peridot’s chin up to look her in the face, taking in the widened pupils and blushed face.

Peridot’s hands tangled themselves in Jasper’s mane of hair before she could stop herself, tugging the orange gem down into a searing kiss.  
Immediately, Jasper had her pressed flush against the wall, large hands grasping her waist, pulling her closer. Peridot raked Jasper’s hair out of her way as she melted into the kiss, tilting her head to give Jasper better access.

Jasper swept her tongue across Peridot’s lower lip, the tip teasing inside as Peridot gasped. The taller gem pulled away from her mouth to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along her jawline, travelling down her slender throat to run her warm gem along Peri’s collarbone. Peridot murmured in appreciation, turning to a low moan when Jasper nipped her flesh with her sharp canines.

Peridot was swept up into Jasper’s arms, bridal-fashion, and carried into the bedroom to be deposited gently in the middle of her commander’s downy sheets. Jasper straddled her prize, surrounding them with her odd hair, and gently sucked Peridot’s tender throat, painting it a pretty hue of jade. Peridot sighed, running her detached fingers down Jasper’s spine. Jasper purred in delight, her battle-calloused hands gently cupping Peridot’s breasts and teasing the hardening nipples through the fabric of her uniform.

“J-Jasper,” Peridot breathed, arching her back. Jasper hummed in response, licking the green flesh along the top of Peridot’s uniform.

“Off with this?” The commander’s statement came out a question, asking permission before going too far. Peridot phased out of her top, leaving herself in dark green tights. Jasper pressed a kiss to Peridot’s lips, her tongue darting out to tease against Peri’s.

Peridot mewled as Jasper kissed her way down to her breast, stopping to tease a finger around her hard bud before licking over it slowly and encasing it in her warm mouth. Jasper had to run hotter than other gems, the way her touch burned Peri’s already heated skin and sent lava through her veins to pool at her core. Jasper rolled her other nipple in her fingers, growing drunk on the sounds Peridot made. Gently, she bit Peridot’s flesh, careful not to break skin, and Peri gasped harshly.

Suddenly Peridot was pushing Jasper upright, tugging her loose tank over her head and burying her face in her ample bust. Jasper’s breath caught as Peridot’s cold fingers pinched the peaks of her breasts, worrying the tips before she soothed them with a soft tongue.

“Peri,” Jasper hissed, running her hands down to cup the smaller gems round ass. Peridot moaned at the touch, dissolving her leggings and pulling impatiently at Jasper’s pants. Jasper phased the rest of her costume away and grinned down at Peridot, who sat back slightly to bask in her commander’s presence.

“You’re incredible,” Peridot murmured, her gaze roving up and down her lover’s body. Her bronzed skin glistened in the light, the stripes of red drawing the eye to the most important features. Peridot moved to trace Jasper’s abdominal muscles with one finger, reveling in the taut skin.  She laved a cool tongue over Jasper’s stomach, curious to how she tasted.

Wonderful.  She tasted wonderful.

Peri dragged her hand down towards the tuft of white hair in between Jasper’s thighs, earning a surprised gasp.

Peridot motioned for Jasper to lie down on the bed, positioning herself between thick thighs. Starting at Jasper’s burnt orange nipples, Peridot kissed and sucked her way down her stomach, reveling in the small noises she heard the larger gem let out. When she reached her sex, Peridot paused, then licked up the inside of Jasper’s thigh.

“Peridot, you tease,” Jasper growled, running her thick fingers through Peridot’s fluffy hair. The green gem smiled at her and placed a kiss just above her drooling slit. Jasper’s fiery eyes closed as she let her head fall back on the pillows.  Smirking slightly to herself, Peridot kissed Jasper’s broad, toned thigh, sucking hard enough to leave blooming marks on her heated skin.  Jasper hissed in slight frustration, gently tugging Peridot’s head towards the apex of her thighs.  Peridot decided mercy was in order, and blew a breath of cool air over the gem warrior’s labia.  
Leaning in, Peridot dragged her tongue firmly upwards, parting the flesh and finding Jasper’s engorged clit, making the larger gem gasp and her hips buck slightly.

Hooking her prosthetic arms around Jasper’s strong hips, Peridot lapped at her sex, alternating between gently sucking on her clit and soothing it with fast, hard licks.  Jasper was gasping at the sensations of pleasure Peridot was giving her.

“More, Peri, please,” Jasper practically begged—begged! Oh, this was rich.

After a moment, Peridot drifted two fingers down from their place on Jasper’s hips, gathering a generous layer of the large gem’s fluid, coating the robotic digits.

Peridot sucked at Jasper’s hard bud as she curled those fingers inside of her warmth. Jasper moaned, her hips bucking up into Peridot’s ministrations. Each touch the little techie placed upon her sent throbs of heat radiating throughout her body construct. She gripped at Peridot’s hair, pulling her down onto her sex.

Peridot angled her fingers, searching for that one spot—she knew she had found it when Jasper gave a sharp, gasping cry, her thighs trembling around her head.  Peridot added a third finger, aiming for Jasper’s g-spot, and sucked her clit into her mouth.

“Gods, Peri—” Jasper snarled, grinding her soaked slit into Peridot’s face. “Gonna—cum!”

Peridot flicked her tongue right over Jasper’s clit, and that was it.  Jasper roared Peridot’s name as she came, pulsing around her fingers. Waves of ecstasy crashed through her, and she shuddered violently as she rode it out, trying her damnest not to crush Peridot’s head in her thighs.

Peridot slowed her fingers as Jasper relaxed, then slipped them out of her entirely, pulling her face away with a parting kiss to Jasper’s clit, making the larger gem whine.  Quickly wiping her face and bringing the soaked digits to her face, Peridot set about licking them clean, making sure to curl her little bluish green tongue around each one.

The orange gem watched her through heavily lidded eyes, basking in the afterglow of such an intense orgasm. But she wasn’t about to have Peridot give her pleasure like that and not repay the favor.

“Peri…c'mere…” Jasper beckoned the amputee gem up. “Sit on my face. I want to taste you.”

“Are—are you sure?” Peridot worried, unsure.

“I’m positive,” Jasper answered, already thinking of everything she could do to the green gem.  “Now get up here and let me eat you out, please.”

Peri blushed emerald as she complied. She was positively dripping, a few drops of her juices freckling Jasper’s chin as she stared up at her.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jasper drawled as she tugged Peridot’s little hips down.

The large warrior dove right in, delving her long, thick tongue in and out of Peridot’s honeyed entrance, moaning at her taste. Peridot cried out, sensitive, and immediately tangled her fingers in Jasper’s long hair, pulling on it incessantly. The slight pain drove Jasper nearly wild, and she lapped hard at Peridot’s clit. Peridot groaned above her, grinding down onto her expert mouth.

“Jasper! Ohmystars—Jasper!” Peridot moaned, humping onto her desperately. Jasper’s upper lip provided perfect pressure on her small clit as she drove her tongue in and out of Peridot, reveling in the way her thighs trembled about her face.

Jasper fucked Peridot with her tongue, one hand gripping her plump ass and bringing her closer, the other hooked around Peri’s thigh and rubbing feverishly against her clit. Peridot arched and flowed and keened into her mouth, and Jasper wanted to do this forever.

The only word Peridot seemed to know in any language was Jasper’s name, and she repeated it over and over, climbing precariously higher into the atmosphere.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped, pushing Peridot off her face and holding her there, preventing her from cumming.

“Wha—Jasper!” Peridot whined, wriggling in her grip. “I was about to cum!”

“Do you want to cum, Peri?” Jasper crooned, punctuating the statement with a hard lick against her little clit.

“Y-yes,” Peridot moaned, her face screwing up in pleasure.

“Yes, what?” Jasper smirked, giving her another lick that sent Peridot right to the edge, but not over.

“Yes, please, Jasper,” Peridot begged, “I want to cum!”

“Then cum,” Jasper chuckled, flicking her tongue over Peridot’s clit, fast and hard.  Peridot hunched over Jasper’s face, her thighs shuddering violently.  She came in a wet rush, her mouth open in a silent scream.  Jasper hummed at the taste of her orgasm.

Just as Peridot was coming down, Jasper picked up the pace and roughly pressed against her clit, sending the green gem into a second orgasm. Peri found her voice, crying out as she came again.

“Jasper!” Peridot screamed, barely able to hold herself above her.  Jasper used her hands to catch the techie, giving her a last few licks before relaxing onto her side and tucking the little green gem against her snugly.  Jasper was so warm, Peridot already drifting off to sleep as she laid in her commander’s arms.

“Peridot?”

“Hm?” Peridot murmured, snuggling into Jasper’s broad chest.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Jasper asked seriously, tucking Peridot’s fluffy head under her chin. Peridot giggled, pressing her blushing face into Jasper’s skin.

“Yes,” the green gem sighed happily, and the couple drifted to sleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
